


Buffy's power sucks (and Joyce has to help her)

by ReZeta



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gaslighting, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReZeta/pseuds/ReZeta
Summary: Having a many millennia old spirit in your head is not fun. Since, you know, a "many millennia old" means "the time when the greatest treasure was cattle and people had to breed like rabbits to survive". Buffy is hypersexual and struggles with it, but her mother has a way to help her - and protect her own reputation in the process.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Dawn Summers, Buffy Summers/Joyce Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Buffy's power sucks (and Joyce has to help her)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watcher's Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438689) by [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17). 



When Buffy found herself in a police station she felt bad. When her mom came to pick her up and was told why she detained, she felt worse.

Once they were back home and her Mom slapped her she understood that her superpower really was terrible.

"Mom, I didn't mean to..."

"What? Assaulting a guy in the club? Walking around with your tits out? Acting like a wanton whore?"

"Yes. No. Look..."

Joyce sighed and grabbed her breast. At first, Buffy froze. Then she raised her brow.

"Mom?"

"Quiet."

Joyce opened her blouse, unclasped her bra, and slapped her again.

"No hickeys?" She sighed. "Lie down and open your legs."

"MOM?!"

Joyce slapped her.

"You are a Slayer!" She screamed. "You have a god damned primal spirit merged with you. You can't control it, I get it, but can't you at least fucking pretend you can?!"

"Mom, please..."

"I am done with it! It is the seventh time since the last month I have a police call. I will no be known as a mother of the town teenage whore." Joyce sighed. "Get on your fucking back and open your fucking legs. I won't repeat myself."

Sobbing, Buffy did what she was told.

"I have tried to quell your primal desires and needs multiple times, but it seems we have no choice but to satisfy them. If you don't, I fear you will get pregnant or dead. Still, I'm not sure I can live with the shame of being the mother of the town whore, so instead, from this moment, I will take care of your impulses. Or you can get out of my house and find another watcher."

Buffy looked at her, with tears in her eyes.

"I..."

For a second Joyce worried she had gone too far. She sighed.

"The spirit inside you is fifteen millennia old. It was bound before morality became a thing and knows neither evil nor good. It is there to help humanity to survive - which means to mate, to hunt for food, and to kill. The best case scenario, you will have a degree of control and end up a town whore. Worst case scenario, you lose control, spirit poses you and goes on a murder spree. I banish it, you die."

Nothing among her words was a lie. It was the truth of being a slayer - but not complete truth. Most of the slayers never survived long enough to even understand that they are possessed, being killed after seven to eight months of service.

She was giving her daughter a year. Talk about blissful ignorance.

Buffy cried.

"I am waiting for your answer."

She looked at her, with red eyes.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"You can... you can take care of my impulses."

"I can do it why?"

"So I can stay myself."

Joyce nodded.

"Good. I accept your consent." She sighed. "Now, lie down. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can forget about it."

"Will you... you know?" Buffy nodded towards her lower stomach. Her mother sighed.

"No. I woun't rob you of the chance of giving your virginity to your first love, as much as you try to waste it." Joyce said as she checked the cupboards looking for her dildo. "But you do have another cherry, and I will start with it."

Again Buffy frowned in confusion for a moment, then her eyes went wide, "You mean-"

"Yes Buffy, I mean I'm going to take your little ass." Joyce confirmed, "After all, what better way to teach you some humility?"

"But-" Buffy began.

"No buts!" Joyce snapped, ignoring the pun as she added, "Buffy if you are going to act like a teenage town whore, I'm going to treat you like one. Now bend over. I will not ask you twice."

For a second Joyce thought she had gone too far. Well, she had gone too far, but she was worried that Buffy would be disgusted by her proposal and will try to run away. Not that it will help her, but it will make things complicated.

Hiding her eyes, Buffy lowered her head in submission and slowly turned over and lifted herself up onto all fours, presenting Joyce her virgin butt. The older blonde just staring at it before she quickly opened the tube of lubricant she had retrieved from underneath her bed, squeezed a generous portion out onto the dick, and started to rub it in as she approached her target.

Buffy trembled with a mixture of fear and shame. She knew the slayer statistics - almost eight out of ten ended up raped, killed, and eaten, but she had never thought she would actually be among those eight. Or, at least, that she will die first. She never thought she'd actually have lesbian sex, or cross the ultimate line and have sex with her own mother, making this a taboo on top of a taboo on top of a taboo. That shouldn't be happening, nor should she allowing her Mom to take charge and force her into it. And yet, her mom just demanded her anal virginity like it was hers to have it, and Buffy couldn't say no.

Besides, her mother will have her anyway - she was her watcher, and running away from her watcher will only make her dead - and likely raped too, anyway.

At least she could rely on her mother being gentle with her, Buffy thought to herself. She looked at the thing her mother took out of the drawer. It was huge.

“No! Mom, please, don’t, it’ll never fit!”

She felt the dip in the bed which announced the older blonde was now behind her. Then one of her butt cheeks was being pulled apart and a wet extremely big feeling object was placed against her virgin butt hole and then beginning to push its way inside her. This surprised Buffy, she was expecting a little fingering or something to help loosen her up.  
“The only one I have.” Joyce shrugged. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll make it fit.”

Her Mom barely took five seconds to shove the head of her cock into her ass, the younger blonde pulling away slightly but the older blonde preventing her daughter from getting very far.

"AAAAAAA, Mooooooooommmmmmmmmm! Take it easy!" Buffy whined as she was robbed of her anal virginity.

"Stop complaining!" Joyce warned, taking a moment to savour popping her eldest daughter's anal cherry. "It is not even that painful. If you think your enemies will take it easier on you then think again."

Buffy shut up, biting the pillow, and Joyce smiled.

When it came to officially taking her daughter's anal virginity Joyce had been focused on nothing else. The older woman was captivated by Buffy's virgin butthole being forced open for the first time and allowing inch after inch of dildo to pass through it on the way to the deepest depths of the 17-year-old's virgin rectum. She then continued staring as she began pumping her cock in and out of Buffy's butt, officially ass fucking her daughter with no one to stop her. After all, better she did it than some vampire who will inevitably defeat and rape her daughter at some point.

Perhaps it was always meant to be this way, Buffy face down and ass up, crying, her back hole stretching widely around Joyce's strap-on dick as she anally pumped her daughter. Not that it was merely the fact that she was doing this to her own daughter which made this so wonderful. No, Buffy's butt was so tight and fuck-able it seemed a crime that Joyce hadn't violated it until now, and from the way her daughter was crying under her, Buffy agreed.

Buffy screamed from pain into the bedsheets as her Mom tightened her grip on her hips and began to increase the pace of her anal rape. And she tried, she really tried to silence herself with the bedsheets, but there never seemed to be a point to it. Dawn had to know exactly what was going on, and Buffy found it impossible to believe her little sister didn't have her ear pressed to the door or her eye glued to the keyhole or something like that. Hell, Dawn might have even keep a camera rolling, just so she could keep it and watch later.

Somewhere deep down inside of her Buffy was ashamed of acting like that. What kind of role model was she for Dawn? Her sister wasn't the one to blame that she was a slayer. She did not need this shit, she deserved a normal life without seeing her sister sneaking away at night, slowly getting crippled - and, at some point, almost inevitably violated and killed. Fuck, she couldn't even pretend she wasn't giving up her virgin ass to their mother. After this, there was no way Dawn would grow up normal - how the fuck was she suppose to, with her sister getting casually fucked by their mom in the bedroom next to hers?

Joyce knew that if Buffy had used an inch of her strength, she would be already disabled or dead. Luckily, her sweaty teenager was physically and mentally exhausted from the stressful night-long vampire hunt, police cell and was in pain overdose. Thus, Joyce was able to keep raping her to her heart's content. Which unfortunately meant that her thighs became very red and sore from biting into the skin as hard as solid steel. Still, it was totally worth it for the ecstasy which was sodomizing her Slayer daughter.

In those wonderful moments, Joyce dwelled on the fact that she wasn't merely breaking what had to be the biggest taboo possible, or even three taboos rolled into one - she was ass fucking a Slayer. For her, it was the part of the appeal of becoming a Watcher. She could boss around a supernatural creature infinitely stronger than herself, that was also a young, expendable pretty virgin. And now Joyce was not only in charge of that little superpowered virgin, but she was fucking her in the ass. Anally violating the girl who gave monsters nightmares. That thought alone made her wet.

That she was also fucking her daughter was just the icing on the cake.

Ever since her husband had left her, unwilling to deal with the hassle of accepting the supernatural around him or helping to raise his daughters properly, Joyce had become something of a predator. Her position as a watcher gave her a lot of leeway in the college. There never was a shortage of impressionable little fools willing to go far to impress her professor or curator. Seducing her way through as many teenage girls as she could, more and more blondes were among her victims every year. So, at least a part of her saw this coming.

Joyce had never truly believed she would ever fuck her daughter, but now, giving eldest a good tumble, she was so glad to be wrong.

Unfortunately, unlike her supernatural child, Joyce didn't have nearly unlimited stamina, and ultimately she had to stop. She pushed herself through some amazingly powerful climaxes at first though. Not as powerful as when she forced Buffy to strip at the very first time, or when she made her to go down on her, but satisfying in a way Joyce had never quite experienced before. Then she abruptly pulled her cock out of her daughter's ruined anus, moved backward and admired the damage she had done. Joyce almost came again just from looking at her eldest daughter's widely gaping asshole.

Joyce had always had a great interest in the arts, resulting in her now running a little gallery of her own as a hobby, but nothing she had ever seen was more beautiful to her than the sight of her Slayer daughter's ruined ass, with the gap so large she could probably fit half of her fist in it. After what felt like an hour of staring she whispered, "Don't move sweetheart."

"Yes Mom," Buffy whispered and jerked away in a panic a few seconds later. as her mother grabbed a camera and started taking shots of her gaped behind.

"Spread your cheeks for me, honey," Joyce ordered, marveling as perfection was somehow made more perfect before she snapped another half a dozen shots. Buffy did not follow her command, so she screamed. "Spread your fucking cheeks!"

It made the job. Her scared daughter's hands instinctively reached her leashed red ass. She let out a muffled scream but kept her ass cheeks open.

"Endure it."

She made a few more shots. Then she put the camera down, took a deep breath, and ordered.

"Buffy, look at me."

Quickly letting go of her cheeks and once again pulling her face out of the bedsheets Buffy turned to her mother unexpectedly and then after a few seconds began, "I-"

"Silence." Joyce said softly, thinking for a few moments before addressing the situation, "For anyone else, what we just did will be covered by the same effect everything in Hellmouth is. Even if you come to the police station showing your blooded ass, they will only see a teenager fooling around and send you back to me."

Buffy silently wept into the pillow.

"I like it even less than you are, but you are my daughter and I will keep you alive and with reasonable reputation." She sighed. "And since I have told you time and again to keep your inventory clean, your first order is to clean my cock. With your mouth."

Buffy's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to no doubt protest, but then she seemed to think about it and instead closed her eyes, crinkled her nose, and wrapped her lips around the head of the dick which had just robbed her of her anal cherry. She then hesitantly began sucking, and like so many girls before her, quickly seemed to learn to tolerate it. It didn't have the best taste, but it's not like beggars can be choosers, either.

Her Slayer daughter was truly a treasure. A pity Joyce will get to enjoy her for so little.

Statistics said so, anyways.

***

Buffy Summers was understandably confused when she woke up in a strange bed. Then memories of last night came flooding back, and she could barely hold herself from tears. All she wanted was to roll into a ball and cry.

Nevertheless, she had a school to deal with. She rolled from her side onto her back, screaming from pain, and jumped out of bed. Buffy cautiously shuffled towards her mother's full-length mirror and once she reached it she turned around and looked back.

Her butt hole was gaping wide open thanks to her Mom's last night actions. She touched it and whelped from pain. It burned from the slightest touch and she could see dried blood between her legs.

Her mom really took a turn on her, didn't she?

Buffy glanced at the time and realized that she was going to be late for school. Bitter thoughts temporarily forgotten she hurried into the shower, only stopping to throw on last night's clothes for the sake of her modesty. Or at least what was left of it, Buffy unable to stop thinking about how Dawn must know what she did last night, the thought making her ashamed. She took the quickest shower of her life, returned to her room with a towel wrapped around her and then quickly put out an outfit. When she was fully dressed she went looking for Dawn, staring into the floor as she found her in the kitchen talking to their mother.

As soon as she appeared they stop talking, which didn't help the redness on Buffy's face as she stammered, "Da, Dawn... hurry up, we're going to be late."

"You go ahead, sweetie." Joyce said softly, "I'll drop Dawn off later. We have a lot to talk about."

"Oh, okay," Buffy murmured, trying to ignore the way Dawn was smirking at her.

Buffy saw that smirk again throughout the day, first at lunch, then in between lessons, and pretty much all the way home. The two sisters didn't say a word to each other on that drive home, Dawn popping in earbuds and then bopping her head and singing along out of key like a total dork, seemingly blissfully unaware that Buffy was trying to work out how much her sister knew. Had she overheard everything? Did their Mom tell her everything, or just fill in the blanks? What did this mean for her relationship with Dawn?

Luckily she would soon receive answers to all her questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a more rapey version of the https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438689/chapters/32332755#workskin , credit where credit is due. It is kinda half-rewrite of that fic, but complied into another story. Go there and give the guy kudos or something.
> 
> Comments, please.


End file.
